


Helping the House of Surak

by yaoichan12



Series: Jim and Spock: Kink Verse [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Knotting, Pon Farr, Romance, Rough Sex, sex bench
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: When several members of the House of Surak enter their Pon Farrs, Jim is asked to help them all out.Jim eagerly accepts.Chapter 2: Jim/Spock PrimeChapter 3: Jim/SybokChapter 4: Jim/Sopek (Spock's uncle)Chapter 5: Jim/SarekChapter 6: Jim/Spock
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Original Male Character(s), James T. Kirk/Sarek, James T. Kirk/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock Prime, James T. Kirk/Sybok
Series: Jim and Spock: Kink Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192361
Comments: 30
Kudos: 105





	1. Pon what?

**Author's Note:**

> Stepping outside my comfort zone with this one!
> 
> Jim is basically strapped to a bench and used for the pleasure of Spock, Spock Prime, Sarek, Sybok, and another Vulcan to satiate their blood fevers. 
> 
> No mpreg (shocker, right?) :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jim thought he knew Vulcan biology. He considered himself a sort of Vulcan expert—well, at least a Spock expert.

He’d been with Spock hundreds of times since they got together after Khan a few years ago. He knew everything about Spock’s body. Every blemish, freckle, scar, tattoo. He knew where to touch to unravel Spock or where to earn a cute giggle. Spock had adorable pointy ears that were paratactically sensitive to being nibbled on. His brows swept up and Spock had amazing control to raise them up and down whenever necessary.

Spock’s heart was where a human liver would be. Jim loved cuddling against his side and placing his hand over it, feeling how fast he beat.

He knew his mate preferred heat to cold and hogged the blankets when Jim turned the temperature down in their quarters too much. Spock rarely got sick but when he did, he was a huge baby and wanted Jim to take care of him even though he’d act stubborn like he didn’t need Jim.

He knew Spock was considerable stronger than him which came in handy during harrowing missions or if Jim was being a bratty sub and Spock needed to pick him up and position him how he wanted him.

Spock’s beautiful hands were sensitive and left sparks behind wherever they touched Jim. They could be gentle or rough. When a cat somehow stowed away on their ship after leaving a starbase, Spock carried Sir Fluffington around and kept him safe until he could be returned to his owners. Even growled at others who wanted to pet the adorable fluffy kitty. Jim got to pet him, though.

When Jim died because of Khan, Spock hands were nearly lethal during his fight to avenge Jim. It may or may not have aroused Jim when he later watched the security footage from Spock chasing down Khan. 

Spock required less sleep than Humans but usually kept a sleep schedule to match Jim’s but would rise earlier. Jim prided himself on wearing the Vulcan out before bed so he could wake up before Spock and just watch him sleep.

Spock’s blood was green which gave his pale skin a greenish tint. When he blushed, it got darker. Jim liked trying to make him blush. His favorite shade of green, tough, was found between his legs.

Spock’s cock was beautifully long and thick and those ridges under the bulbous head drove Jim wild when they scrapped along his inner channel and sweet spot. Jim loved being under him. Or on him, riding and being in control. Or in a lovely sandwich between Spock and an agreed upon third. Or fourth. Or more.

But there was apparently way more to Vulcan biology than he knew. And his tight lipped ‘I was going to tell you when it became necessary’ boyfriend, decided to keep mum until Jim watched him throw a bowl of plomeek soup across the hall from his quarters. Chapel had come running out of Spock’s quarters with an imaginary tail between her legs.

Spock had poked his head out of his quarters and muttered he had a cold.

Yeah, no. His so called ‘cold’ wasn’t a cold but a Vulcan ailment that popped up every seven years that needed to be satiated with the help of willing partner.

And luckily for Spock, Jim was more than willing.

More than willing and now completely naked and spread out on Spock’s bed. He grinned at Spock who stood straight and stiff in the doorway of the room, arms behind his back; eyes staring at Jim intently.

“Well?” Jim wiggled his brows. “Let’s get to satiating this.” He spread his legs and canted his hips up. “Jim is ready for bow-chick-a-wow-wow time.”

Spock stepped into the room and shook his head. “First of all, do not call it that.”

“Crazy sexy mating time?”

Jim watched Spock’s jaw clench, the only indication Jim had annoyed his cutie.

“Pon Farr,” Spock said.

“Right, that. Let’s get a going. I already took put us on medical leave.” Jim turned over onto his stomach and assumed the position—knees under him and spread, back bowed, face down and ass up. “Lets get to mating, Spock.”

“As alluring as you are, it is not time.”

“What?” Jim sat up and turned around, sitting on his knees. “But you said mate or die. I’m not going to let you die so let’s get to mating.”

Spock stepped from the doorway and moved closer to the bed but kept some distance. His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched again. “Yes, I did. However, I am still in the early stage. I have not progressed yet to the ‘mate or die’ phase.”

“But…can’t we just skip a head?” Jim asked. “Maybe if we get started, you’ll be better sooner.”

Spock shook his head again. His dark eyes trailed over Jim’s body. Jim winked at him. Spock’s eyes narrowed.

“It does not work that way, ashayam. Starting now will not speed up my recovery and only offer me a small reprieve while the fever worsens. If we start, I will most likely not stop until the fever breaks. In my current state, with the fever beginning, I could be fucking you for days.”

 _Days?_ Jim shuddered. He quite liked the thought of fucking for days, just being used by Spock over and over. His cock gave a little jump at the thought. Jim saw Spock’s eyes dart down to it. “I don’t mind, Spock.”

“I do,” Spock said, eyes snapping from lil Jim. He closed the gap between himself and the bed, standing at the edge near where Jim sat on his knees. “I do not wish to tire you out or hurt you. When the time comes, I will use you over and over until the fever breaks. Waiting until the fever is at is worse is best. Instead of using you for days, I will only need you for a few to several hours.”

“Fuck. That’s…intense, babe.”

“Indeed. We are on route to New Vulcan and are expected to arrive in twelve point one hours. There will be a ceremony. Possibly a challenge. I am not sure. I suspect my Plak Tow will start in three point one days but there is no guarantee.”

Jim sat up higher and put his hands on Spock’s shoulders. “Okay. I’m here for you. Any way that you need me.”

“There is also another matter of biology I need to mention…”

“Want a blowjob to take the edge off…?”

Both blinked, realizing they spoke at the same time.

“What?” they both asked.

More blinking.

“Blowjob?” Spock asked.

“Biology?” Jim asked.

.

.

.

“Blowjob now, biology later?” Spock asked.

Jim nodded and sat down on the bed on his butt, taking Spock’s hips in his hands and pulling him closer. Jim made quick work of the fastenings to Spock’s pants. He grabbed the waistband of the Spock’s pants and underwear, pulling them down his thighs. The hard arousal sprang out and bobbed between Spock’s legs.

“Hello, honey,” Jim said to it before going to town. 

Naturally, it led to more and then Spock quarantined himself away from Jim until they arrived on New Vulcan.

They never got to that other matter of Vulcan biology.

* * *

When they arrived at New Vulcan, Jim was expecting some sort of ceremony as Spock had mentioned. But no.

They were immediately taken to a healing center and separated. Bones wasn’t even allowed to join. If they were getting married, Jim wanted his bestie there as best man, but the healers told him that would occur later.

Jim reluctantly went with the Vulcans up two floors and down a short hallway to a conference room. They motioned for him to enter but they didn’t follow. The doors slid closed and Jim was left alone in a white, windowless room. There was nothing on the walls nor on the table. Jim walked around the table, figiting and touching the tops of the eight chairs. He spun a few around before sitting down in the chair at the far head of the table.

He spun himself around a couple of times then drummed his fingers against the arm rest.

“Well, this is not what I expected.”

After half an hour, Jim stood, ready to leave to find out what was going on when the doors slid open. Jim sat back down as T’Pau entered and walked purposely to the chair directly across from Jim’s at the long table.

Jim sat up straight as T’Pau sat like she owned the place. Her hands folded in her lap and her dark eyes locked onto Jim.

Jim swallowed. He’d met her a few times before and liked her well enough. She was intimidating; a force to be reckoned with in the Federation and the only person to turn down a spot with the Federation.

Matriarch of the House of Surak.

And Spock’s grandma.

Jim wouldn’t dare put a number to her age, but he knew she was up there. Jim figured in looks she was seventy-ish but that wasn’t the case with her actual age.

“How’s Spock?” he asked after a sometime of silence.

“My grandson is well, for now,” she replied. “I apologize for your wait, James.”

“Oh, no problem. Sitting in a quiet, white room is always fun.”

“Indeed.”

_I was joking but okay._

“Your wait was due to my needing to speak with my family about a dire situation.”

“Spock’s time?”

“Yes. As well as the time of others it he family.”

“What?”

She nodded her head minutely. “It is rare for such an occurrence but considering what Vulcans have been through these past few years, we are not surprised. Several males of the House of Surak have entered their Pon Farr.”

Jim blinked. “So…um…all of them are…like Spock?”

“Yes. What did my grandson tell you of this affliction?”

“Um,” Jim licked his lips. “Well, he gave me a long speech but the gist of it was that he needed to mate or die because of a blood fever.”

“Yes, essentially it is the need mate or die. It is a neurochemical imbalance, a leftover remnant of our savage ancestry long before Surak and the Time of Awakening. Males experience intense emotions and primal urges.

There are three stages to Pon Farr, James. In the initial stage, males experience restlessness, lack of emotional control, and an increase in sexual urges.”

_Probably started when Spock was really frisky nearly a week ago. His lab desk is very sturdy._

“Stage two presents as a low-grade fever,” T’Pau continued. “The symptoms of the first stage get worse. The Vulcan becomes protective and possessive of their mates or who they consider their mate and will fight whomever they perceive as a threat.”

“Yep, yep.” Spock, just before they arrived, had broken his own self quarantine to sit in front of Jim’s door to keep him in and challengers away from him.

“Stage three is plat tow, the blood fever. The Vulcan is stripped of all logic and reasoning. They must mate during this stage or else perish.”

“The whole mate or die thing.”

Her neatly upturned brows raised. “Yes, the mate or die thing.”

Jim clapped his hands together. “Cool. Well, I am here and very willing to help Spock.”

“That is good, James Kirk.”

Jim smiled and nodded then remembered. “The other members are going through this as well?”

“Yes,” T’Pau nodded. “Several including my sons Sarek and Sopek. My grandsons, Stonn, Sybok and Spock as well as Spock’s counterpart, Selek.

“That’s…that’s a lot having to go through that.” _That’s a lot of guys that need to mate. A whole lotta fucking going on here. Nice._

“Affirmative. Unfortunately, only a few of them have mates to see them through their times. We have tried to secure surrogates for the others but there are many other males, not just in our family, needing them at this moment.”

“Pon Farr-pocalypse, huh?” Jim smiled sheepishly and tried to joke.

T’Pau pursed her lips together and raised a neatly slanted brow.

Jim looked down to his feet. “Sorry. Not funny.”

“Indeed not.”

Jim nodded.

“Which is why the situation is dire and a meeting was held to discuss sharing you.”

He snapped his head up and his eyes widened. “Sharing me?”

“Yes.”

“Sharing…me?”

“Yes,” She replied simply. “When we heard Spock had entered his time and that you would be assisting, we discussed options. Selek, Spock’s counterpart, was bonded in his time to a James Kirk. Sarek has a fondness for humans as does Sybok. Sopek’s mate is ill and cannot see him through his time. You are the only one that can help them. If you are willing.”

Jim licked his lips. “That’s…fuck, wow. Okay, um…that’s five House of Surak members. Two Spocks. Their brother. Their dad and their uncle.” Jim put his head down on the tabletop and ran his hands through his hair. That was a lot of dicks to take. Five. Jim gave a mental shrug. It wasn’t that he was new to being around a lot of naked guys at once or at the end of a gang bang train.

_I am very much a size queen cock slut. Proud of it but…this is Spock’s family._

“I will put it bluntly, James.”

Jim picked his head up.

“They need a body to breed,” she said. “That is the only way to cure them. Meditation will not work. Masturbation will not work. Waiting for a surrogate will not work. You are their only hope.”

 _A body to breed,_ Jim repeated in his head. He put his head back down and held up a finger to T’Pau signally he needed a moment.

_Okay, okay, okay. Jim. Whoa wow. Okay. First there’s Spock. Yes. Definitely. He knows he can fuck me anytime, anyplace, any position, with any one we agree with, or order me to be fucked by someone else or many elses like that sub night at the…not the time, Jim. Not the time._

_Alright, then there’s Selek. He is Spock. A Spock. An older Spock. A handsome older Spock. Who has touched my mind before. We did kiss that one time after Khan. And you know, he is a good masturbatory fantasy._

_Now, Sybok. Um…I don’t know. He’s older than Spock. From Sarek’s first marriage. Don’t know anything else about him, though_.

_And Sarek. Well, yeah, Sarek is good looking. Tall. Broad shoulders. Before Spock and I got together I thought Sarek and I had a moment at that science conference. Or maybe it was just my dumb slut brain reading into it. Also a good masturbatory fantasy._

_And I have no clue about Sopek._

Jim sighed and picked his head up. “Spock said he understood. He’s willing to share?” Jim believed that. They’d been open with their relationship for a while now. Open but together, they always played with others together.

T’Pau nodded. “He did. If you were willing to be used in such a way.”

 _Used._ Jim did like the thought of that. Just being taken for the Vulcan’s pleasure. He’d been used before. He quite liked it.

“It won’t be all at once, right? Not that I’m not unwilling for, you know…that.” He had had Spock and another in him once or twice before but five Vulcans? Jim made a quizzical face. _Triple penetration? Could I get three in me? If all are Vulcan, I don’t know. Spock’s a big boy. They would be lubricated…_

“No, certainly not,” T’Pau snapped Jim out of whatever new kink was starting to form. “They would fight each other over you. They would attempt to kill one another to claim you. No, since they are all in various stages, they will see to you in order of severity. Spock is still just starting to ease into stage two. He will go last. Selek is in full blown plak tow as he thought he could meditate through it. He would be first, then Sybok, Sopek, Sarek and then Spock.”

Jim licked his lips. “Yeah, okay.” He nodded. “I…if it’ll keep them from dying. Yeah, I’ll…I’ll be their body to breed. I can’t get pregnant, though. But I certainly can take a lot of cum in me.” Jim laughed nervously and looked away. Didn’t matter how serious a situation, Jim always found a way to put his foot in his mouth. “I…that’s not…I just mean…”

“Thank you, James.” T’Pau stood and gave a Vulcan salute then left the room.

Jim waited then slunk down in his chair. He loved Spock. He liked his family. He could do this. He could.

The door opened and Spock entered. Jim stood. Spock walked quickly to him and embraced him.

“If you are not sure…”

“Spock, I’ll be fine.”

“Fine has…”

Jim kissed him quiet. He put his forehead against Spock’s. “Are you okay with this? Usually when we, you know, we’re together.”

“I know,” Spock ran his hands up and down Jim’s arms. “This is different. This is needed.”

“It is. I don’t want you or anyone in your family to die.”

Spock kissed Jim gently. “I want you to help my family, Jim. Please.”

“I will,” Jim replied. “I love you.”

Spock kissed him again. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock and ground his hips into his. Spock growled and deepened the kiss.

“Do not,” a stern voice said. They broke apart and saw a short, stern looking Vulcan woman dressed in a white healer robe standing there. “It is not your time just yet, Spock.”

“We were just…” Jim tried but shut up at the look the lady threw him.

“James Kirk, follow me.”

Jim kissed Spock once more. “For you and your family.”

“Thank you, t’hy’la.”

Jim walked away and followed the Vulcan in white. They went up a flight of stairs and down three halls before entering a large sterile smelling room. She motioned him along, through a door to the left and then down a shorter hallway before stopping in front of another door.

She turned around and faced him. “Shower. Thoroughly. Prep yourself as well if you wish then put on the robe.”

Jim nodded and went inside what he found to be a locker room. The wall with the door had a row of lockers. Three feet in front of the lockers was a long bench. Across the room, along the other wall, were four shower stalls. A chair sat in the corner on the other side of the door.

Jim walked to the locker with a purple robe hanging on a hook on the front. Jim opened the locker and undressed. He folded his clothes and put them inside on a shelf. On another shelf, was a washcloth, soap, and a bottle of lubricant. Jim took the cloth and soap and stepped into the shower where he was immediately sprayed with lukewarm water. He washed himself thoroughly as the Vulcan told him. Inside and out. He prepped his hole with three fingers, giving his prostate some love while he did until the Lil Cap’n between his legs perked up.

Afterwards, he toweled off then grabbed the lube. Her pulled the chair over to the benches and sat down in it. He leaned back and propped his feet up onto the bench. He squeezed a good helping onto his fingers and worked one, two, then three into his tight hole. Jim closed his eyes and just pretended this was completely normal. He spread himself wider and pushed in deeper, moaning. His free hand fondled his balls, squeezing and pulling gently.

 _Nothing out of the ordinary going on,_ Jim thought to himself. _Just a normal Tuesday, about to take five cocks back-to-back. Been there, done that before. Oh, I bet they’re all hung like Spock._

Jim closed his eyes and moaned again. His hand left his sack and wrapped around his erection. Inside, he rubbed the bundle of nerves inside him.

 _Five, thick, long, ridged cocks._ Jim stroked his shaft. _Hmmm_ … _yes…maybe Spock could watch and order them to fuck me harder or faster or…oh…ah…_ an insistent knock on the door startled Jim. He nearly fell out of the chair. “What?” Jim barked.

“Time is of the essence, Captain Kirk.”

“Oh right.” _Not at the pleasure clubs, Jim. We’re on New Vulcan and need to make sure no one dies._

Jim removed his hands from himself. He wiped his hands with the damp cloth from the shower then shrugged on the purple robe hanging up on a hook beside the door. He tied the sash around the middle.

The Vulcan was waiting when he came out. She looked him over before, not batting an eye at Lil Cap’n Kirk making a tent in the front. She turned on her heel and headed down the hall several feet, stopping at another door. Jim joined her as she pressed her hand to a sensor and the door slid open.

Jim’s eyes widened. The room was white with padded walls. A mattress covered in blankets lay on the floor to one side, but what Jim was more concerned about was the device in the middle of the room.

He’d also been to quite a few BDSM clubs. He knew a sex bench when he saw one. He’d been strapped to similar ones many times before. Breeding benches, spanking benches, stockades, pillories, crosses. The list of things Jim had been strapped to, to be used and fucked, was extensive. 

“Fuck, ya’ll were serious about a body to breed.”

“Affirmative.” She walked to the bench and stood beside it. “Breeding benches, like this, have been used since before Surak to keep one’s chosen mate still while being bred. Any movement would be seen as the mate trying to run away and seek a challenger. Keeping the mate still became ideal to prevent injury.”

“I grew up on and around many farms. I know the purpose of breeding benches, Ma’am.”

The Vulcan’s thin, slanted brow raised a smidge. “Anyway, the main goal of Pon Farr is to mate with one’s intended and produce a child. Conception is not necessary, however, the release of one’s seed into another is required. Just hands and toys are not enough. If they were, we would not have use for you today.”

“Right, makes sense.” _Vulcans are crazy pervs. I love it._ Lil Cap’n twitched in excitement. Jim had to resist touching himself. He nodded over to the mattress. “So, what’s the mattress for then?”

“The mattress is for your time with your true mate, Spock.” She walked indicated the bench. “This is for the others. They need a hole and will take it by any means necessary while in their blood fevers. If you are presented this way, they will perceive no challenge is imminent and take you. You also need to be secured down, as you will have a strong urge to fight back which will cause them to become rougher and hurt you.”

“Fuck.”

“It is an intense affliction that is shrouded in shame.” Her eyes went downcast a moment before patting the bench. “Please, get into place.”

Jim licked his lips and nodded. He walked over to the bench. She held her hand out and he took off his robe and handed it over. Her eyes momentarily peeked down to Jim’s arousal before turning away and putting the robe on a hook by the door.

Jim stepped closer and knelt down as the device was meant to have Jim’s ass at plundering height. There was a cushioned hole at the end, a sleeve for his cock the Vulcan told him. Jim was instructed to slip his cock inside which Jim did. It hugged him nice and snuggly, like a flesh light. The head of his cock poked a bit out of the end. If he didn’t need to get ready, he would’ve rocked into it for a little while.

From there, he climbed on, his cock pulling in its sleeve pleasantly. His legs spread so his shins and knees rested on the side rests of the device. Jim leaned over and down, resting his stomach on the soft padding of the bench. His head was able to rest over the side. There were two spots for his arms and Jim placed them there. The Vulcan walked around him and used restraints to secure him to the bench.

The Vulcan made a few adjustments. Jim’s torso was angle down a bit more which brought his ass in the air more. His legs were stretched open and tucked to the sides almost uncomfortably. Jim jostled against the restraints, his arousal sliding in the cocksleeve nicely enough that he moaned.

He tried moving around but found he barely could. He was secured for the Vulcans’ pleasure on the bench, not his.

“Um…so, what if I have to go to the bathroom?” Jim lifted his head up and asked. “I did pee in the shower. Sorry. But…”

The Vulcan came over from the corner with three hypos in one hand. “These will help.” She stuck each hypo into Jim’s neck, one at a time. He barely felt it. 

“The last tone will assist in making you relax.”

“Sedative?”

“Not exactly. You will feel everything done to you, but this will make things less painful.”

Jim shook his head. “So, I’m stuck here for the next few days?”

“Hopefully not days. With Selek in full blown Plak Tow, he should only need a few hours with you. Afterwards, you will then clean yourself, rest, and then come back to the bench for the next Vulcan. This will repeat until the members of the House of Surak have completed their times.”

Jim licked his lips. “Can I sleep?”

“Certainly. They will not care if you are awake or not. Your body will relax to allow their penises and knots to penetrate you.”

“How romantic?” Jim hung his head as she started to walk away. His head snapped up. “Knots? The fuck is that?” He craned his neck to look back at the Vulcan but she was already gone. “Hey!”

Jim sighed and lowered his head once more. His lower half tingled and almost felt numb thanks to that last type. Jim tried to wiggle and found he could very shallowly hump into the sleeve around his hardness. He groaned and decided to get himself a little more worked up before Selek arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a new series of stories with this Jim and Spock. I only have this story planned out at the moment but I want to step more out of my comfort zone with smutty writing :) and explore the dom/sub scene with these two.   
> Stay turned. 
> 
> Also, this story should be 6 chapters. I may add a seventh. We'll see.   
> Comments and kudos are most appreciated! Thank you!


	2. Selek (Spock Prime)

Jim licked his lips. “Can I sleep?”

“Certainly. They will not care if you are awake or not. Your body will relax to allow their penises and knots to penetrate you.”

“How romantic?” Jim hung his head as she started to walk away. His head snapped up. “Knots? The fuck is that?” He craned his neck to look back at the Vulcan but she was already gone. “Hey!”

Jim sighed and lowered his head once more. His lower half tingled and almost felt numb thanks to that last type. Jim tried to wiggle and found he could very shallowly hump into the sleeve around his hardness. He groaned and decided to get himself a little more worked up before Selek arrived.

* * *

Lil Cap’n Kirk was just starting to leak when he heard the slid of the door opening. Jim turned his head as best as he could and caught sight of Selek entering the room. He wore a robe similar to the one Jim had had on. It was loosely tied around his waist and did little to hide the prominent tenting from his arousal.

“Hey, Spock…er...Selek.”

The elder Vulcan looked around wildly before his dark eyes zeroed in on Jim. His skin was flush. His chest rose and fell heavily. If Jim weren’t tied down and knew exactly why the Vulcan was the way he was, he’d be at his side to help him.

Selek’s eyes narrowed. Slowly, he stalked forward like he was hunting his prey.

“Hey,” Jim said softly. “How are…oh fuck, okay then…” Jim grunted as Selek suddenly close the distance between them and flung himself over Jim’s back. He began to rut against Jim’s backside. “Nice to see you again. Frisky much?”

Selek growled and gripped Jim’s sides, blunt nails digging in for purchase. Jim hissed and jerked against the restraints, barely moving an inch.

“Hey, I’m here. It’s all good.”

Selek’s hips moved franticly and then stopped. A needy whine left Selek’s throat. Selek got off for moment. Jim could hear him huffing and puffing. He strained his head to glanced behind him. The robe the other wore dropped to the floor, pooling at Selek’s feat. Selek stepped back to him and folded over Jim’s back. This time Jim felt the hot, hard, length against him.

Jim keened expectantly. This was a fantasy come true for him.

Selek rutted against him, groaning needily again as his slick cock slid between Jim’s ass cheeks. He adjusted his hips and the cock poked at Jim’s testicles. Another upset noise and then the head poked his perineum and slipped up.

“That’s it, almost,” Jim encouraged the wild Vulcan.

More rutting and another needy noise then Jim felt it find its place. Jim gasped and couldn’t help but clench up as the large head prodded against his entrance. Selek growled and held Jim tighter. His hips bucked, pressing harder against Jim until finally he popped inside.

“Jesus fuck,” Jim moaned. His lower half tingled. He felt it alright but also not as much as he thought he would. His clenching subsided and he relaxed.

Selek groaned in satisfaction and continued pumping his hips. Jim could only lay there and continuously moan as the long, thick cock went in and out over and over as more fed into him. Selek was definitely Spock. A hair shorter and a smidge less thick but fuck, he was Spock.

Halfway in, Selek pulled almost all the way out then pushed back in harder. Jim cried out feeling the Vulcan bottom out, his pelvis flush against Jim’s, his bush tickling Jim’s ass. Selek’s cock, slick with a natural lubricant settled deep inside as far as he could go. Jim let out a mewling gasp, his hands curling into tight fists and his toes curling. He felt so full and amazing.

Selek’s hands ran up and down his sides lovingly. His hips moved back, cock sliding almost out of Jim. Selek then gripped Jim’s sides painfully, using Jim to hold on as he yanked himself forward, all the way back in.

“Fuck,” Jim choked out.

Selek groaned before driving his cock in and out of Jim repeatedly. The bench, bolted down, didn’t move but the metal creaked under the ministrations. Jim could do nothing but take it and just be used. As was his purpose here and now.

Occasionally, Selek’s double ridges under his head brushed against his prostate and Jim would cry out louder. His own cock rubbing along in the sleeve. If only it was a little tighter, Jim wished. 

The slap of skin against skin echoed around the room, along with their own sounds of pleasure. Where Selek touched, lit Jim’s nerves on fire. He felt so hot, like Selek’s fever was encompassing him and he’d go up into flames.

Selek’s thrusts became rougher and rougher, and on one particularly rough thrust, Selek bottom out again and paused.

Jim threw his head back and wailed as Selek ground his hips in a circle, his cock twitching and throbbing inside of Jim. Jim’s mouth opened. He was so close—he just needed something more.

Selek ground his hips again against Jim, over and over, growling, until Jim felt something growing at the base of Selek’s dick. Picking his head up, Jim glanced back to the Vulcan.

“What…what…ah, fuck,” Jim gasped as Selek pulled out then thrust back. Jim hung his head, his mind racing. _The fuck is going on with his dick?_ His eyes widened. _KNOT._ “Hey, I can’t…ah…fuck…that won’t…unf…please…”

Selek ignored him. Too far gone. He just kept thrusting, in and out.

Jim was just hole to breed and he was just meant to lay there and take it.

The knot slowly grew bigger and bigger and stretching his entrance more each time Selek pushed in. Jim’s eyes watered. It didn’t hurt but fuck the pressure. Selek was struggling now to push completely back into him.

_Knot…fuck…fuck…I can’t…ah…oh god._

Selek pushed roughly in, the knot barely fitting. Jim gasped then cursed as Selek roughly pulled back out.

“Fuck, it won’t go back in,” Jim told him. “Please. Just…ah! God fuck!”

With one last thrust, Selek buried himself deep within Jim, making the other yelp and whine as the large swelling forcibly breached him. The swollen cock base inched in as far as it could until it nestled right along Jim’s sweet spot.

“Selek!” Jim cried out as he burst. His ejaculate shooting out to the floor below.

Selek leaned over Jim, his chest flush to his back. Nuzzling against Jim’s neck for a moment and then clamping down on Jim’s shoulder with his teeth. Jim cried out again, the choked sound that turned into whimper as Selek tried to pull out but the knot was too big.

Selek growled and sunk his teeth in deeper, breaking the skin while his fingers tightened on Jim’s hips. He rutted over and over against Jim, grinding against Jim, causing the knot to pull and rub a minute amount. The cock suddenly throbbed inside. Jim shuddered then gasped, eyes snapping open as he felt the hot release starting to fill him.

Selek let out a happy whine against Jim’s shoulder. The pressure of the knot against his prostate and the feeling of being filled had Jim shuddering and coming again. Panting, Jim’s whole body relaxed on the soft bench, his arms slack, and his head hung over the side. He was too wrung out to lift it again. He was done.

Selek let go of his shoulder after a moment and adjusted himself over Jim. Jim let him, mewling only when the knot pulled against his rim during the movement. Selek finally settled, laying over and on top of Jim’s back, his legs up and bent, resting against where Jim’s were fastened. The cock in him continuing to pulse and release. It was too much but Jim couldn’t do anything to stop it.

His eyes grew heavy. He closed them while the Vulcan happily nuzzled against his neck, his chest rumbling. His cock still releasing.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim sighed before passing out.

* * *

He woke up when the knot deflated, and the Vulcan pulled out and got off. Jim hoped that was the end. A quick, wham bam, thank you Jim and that’s it.

But nope; Selek’s fingers entered him, twisting, playing while his seed dribbled out. Jim whined. His bottom was somewhat numb, but he still felt the twinge of protest from his hole not wanting to be played with so quickly after being used.

Selek, still in fever, didn’t care. He toyed with Jim a moment longer then pulled his fingers out.

“Thank…oh…oh okay then…unf…”

Selek’s fingers were replaced but a warm tongue. A warm, instant tongue.

“Un,” Jim moaned.

Selek laved at his entrance for some time, making Jim more pliant and now a bit needy.

“More. Need more,” Jim begged. “Just put your cock back in me. Please.”

Selek speared his tongue in as deep as he could go before pulling away. Jim whimpered. Selek got back into place and Jim felt the head against him then in him.

The Vulcan, surer this time, went to town, rubbing his hands all over Jim’s back and sides as he fucked Jim hard and fast until his knot started swelling again.

Jim keened and moaned, coming again, as it stretched him once more, locking them together while Selek filled him with more cum. The Vulcan laid over him again, purring and nuzzling him.

* * *

Jim lost track of time as the elder Spock used him. He figured five…six times, he was mounted and knotted but he didn’t know for sure. He passed out a few times, waking up while still being fucked or after.

Selek didn’t care, as the Vulcan who brought him to the room had told him. He needed a hole and whether the body that came with it was conscious or not, it didn’t matter apparently.

Awake now, but exhausted Jim laid there, head hung, body feeling like jelly. Selek was again mounted on him and laying across his back, the weight almost unbearable. He slowly continued to grind his hips against Jim. His knot barely moving, just a small tug at Jim’s rim while he continued to come.

Jim had never had so much cum in him before. Well, not from one person. The most from one was Spock and that was three loads over several hours.

_Fun night,_ Jim thought. His own cock was now soft and long drained. A puddle of Jim’s own releases lay underneath on the floor.

He closed his eyes, meaning to try and drift back off but Selek stopped moving. The cock in him gave a finally jerk and then finally stopped.

They laid joined together for a while in complete silence until Jim felt Selek’s body stiffen.

“Ready to go again already?” Jim said dryly. He’d been talking to the Vulcan for hours to no response. He didn’t expect one this time.

“J…Jim?”

Jim’s eyes opened. He lifted his head and turned it as best as he could. Selek shifted above him, resting his weight on his forearms beside Jim’s arm’s instead on top of Jim. His brown eyes, brown, not black, stared down at him curiously.

“Hey, you.” Jim gave him a lopsided smile.

Selek swallowed. His eyes darted away and down at himself and the around the room.

“Oh my,” Selek sighed. “Oh no, Jim, I…”

“No, no, its fine. It’s all good.” Jim tried to move but the restraints stopped him. “I guess you were too gone for them to talk to you. I did this for you. For Spock. This was planned.”

“Planned, no, I…” Selek tried to move off but hissed as his knot, still tied to Jim, stopped him. Jim whimpered at the tug. Selek stared down at where they were joined with wide eyes.

“Don’t move, just be still,” Jim told him. “It’s good. Honestly. I like the stretch, it’s just…my body is wrecked right now.”

But Selek did move, the knot pulling and causing Jim to protest. Selek offered apologies. He adjusted himself over Jim so his weight was more on Jim’s ass, were he sat awkwardly, still tied to Jim.

Selek touched a wrinkled hand to his side, over his heart.

“Heart okay?” Jim asked.

“Yes, just…coming back to myself. Pon Farr is quite an ordeal.”

“Tell me about it?” Jim said with a raised brow.

Selek frowned and nodded. “I am sorry to have put you through this. I meant to do it alone.”

“But then you’d have died. I can’t have that. You’re one of my favorite Spocks.”

“There are only two of us in this universe, my dear Jim.”

“And you two are my favorite. Look,” Jim licked his lips. “Spock’s in Pon Farr as well and so is Sarek, Sybok, and Sopek, I think that’s his name.”

“Yes, that is my uncle’s name. It is rare for an entire clan to enter their times at once. Rare but considering how things are…I am not surprised.”

“Yeah, that’s what T’Pau said. We talked and I’m going to see you all through your times.”

Selek shook his head, eyes downcast. “That is too much on you, Jim.”

“I can’t let ya’ll die. It’s fine and don’t say what Spock says about fine or else.”

“Fine does have variable definitions,” Selek said.

“You’re now my fifth favorite Spock,” Jim teased. “But look, I can do this. I like sex. I like being fucked by hot guys with big dicks. I’ve come like four times in the…I don’t know how many hours you’ve been fucking me. Its all good. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Or Spock. Or his family.”

Selek caressed Jim’s cheek. He leaned down, the knot pulling again but neither cared. He gently pressed his lips to Jim’s who happily kissed him back. Folding back over Jim, Selek deepened the kiss. They stayed that way, leisurely making out until the knot subsided and Selek was able to pull out of Jim.

Jim sighed in relief and hung his head again as Selek got off of him and the breeding bench.

“Is that it? All over?”

Selek’s hand rubbed along Jim’s shoulders comfortingly. “Unfortunately, no, ashal-veh.”

“Of course, it isn’t,” Jim groaned.

The hand on his back slid into his hair and massaged. “I am still in need. This is common. After a Vulcan regains their senses, they still require one more time with their partner, to completely satiate the desire and bring comfort to both. The last time is usually tender and a time for both to seek pleasure from each other, instead of one just taking uncontrollably while the other is used.”

“Mmm,” Jim leaned into the other’s touch. “So, the others will need this last time as well?”

“The others?” Selek asked, his hand stilling. “Oh, oh, dear, yes. My counterpart, father, brother, uncle…all of them will need the comforting time.”

“Well, that’s not going to be awkward. Making love to you, sure. My Spock, definitely. The others…” Jim sighed again. He opened his eyes and met Selek’s. “The things I do for Vulcans.”

“Indeed.” Selek glanced to his Vulcanhood that was still hard and standing proudly between his legs. “Would you like to be in a more comfortable position, Jim?”

“While I do like the breeding bench, um, yeah, the mattress would be fine. It’d be nice to lay on my back.”

“Of course.”

Selek worked quickly with the restraints then helped Jim off the bench. Jim hissed as his spent cock slipped from the sleeve, leaving a string of white ejaculate behind. Jim stood up and stretched his arms. His ass muscles protested and throbbed a bit, having been used by a greedy dick over the past several hours. Jim could feel, as he walked, the dry Vulcan spunk on his back upper thighs crinkle while fresh seed seeped out.

“Vulcans come a lot.”

“Indeed. It is the mating drive. The need to fill one’s mate until they are with child.”

“Well, last I checked I don’t have female plumbing so…that’s not happening.”

“Indeed not,” Selek chuckled. “But my inner, primal Vulcan does not know that. It knows you are warm and willing, and it needs to breed you. The others will have the same drive.”

“Fun.”

Once at the mattress, Selek turned Jim towards him and gathered him into his arms. Jim let the Vulcan kiss and caress him before slowly easing them both down. Jim laid out on his back and spread his legs.

“Are you sure you are alright with this Jim? You and my younger counterpart…”

Jim lifted his hand and put two fingers against Selek’s lips. “Spock and I are pretty open about things. As long as we’ve talked and agreed about it. I was asked to help. I want to help. I want to be fucked.”

Selek’s eyes narrowed a fraction. Jim grinned up at him. He slid his fingers from Selek’s lips and laid his arm back down. “I like you. You like me. C’mon and take what you need.”

“You astonish me, James Kirk.”

“Good.”

Selek made himself comfortable between them, smoothing his hands down Jim’s torso and legs. He fondled Jim’s cock and balls then slowly slipped two fingers into the slick but still tight entrance.

Jim gasped and arched his back, pressing into the touch. He knew he should be sorer than he was, but whatever the Vulcan had given him, made it quite bearable. Selek’s long fingers lazily moved in and out then skillfully toyed with that spot in Jim that made him see stars.

“Fuck, yes,” Jim gasped. 

Selek thrust his fingers in and out of Jim at a slow pace, taking care to crook and curl his fingertips each time to brush Jim's prostate. His slick from earlier allowing for easy movement. The slow and gentle handling drove Jim a little insane, in the best possible way, though. His whole body alight with pleasure as Selek teased and took care of him. It was a very happy turnaround but being strapped to the bench. Aftercare was always needed and appreciated. His own Spock was great at it after their play sessions.

“Please,” Jim begged. He had a lot the past whatever number of hours, but he wanted more. He bent his legs and spread them wider.

“I just want to make sure you are all right, dear.”

“No, you’re teasing me,” Jim replied with a lopsided grin.

“I suppose.” Selek crooked his fingers and rubbed against the bundle of nerves in him in the best way.

Jim moaned loudly and canted his hips up and onto the fingers more. “C’mon, please.”

Selek leaned over him and sweetly pressed his lips to Jim’s. Jim kissed back, nipping playfully at his lips. The fingers pulled out and Selek sat up. He grabbed a plush pillow from nearby and had Jim lift his bottom. The pillow was slid under him, offering some comfort and leverage.

Jim’s legs went around Selek’s waist as the Vulcan got into place.

Selek pushed the head in. Jim groaned at the as his used rim was stretched around Selek's cock. Selek's hand reached between them to grasp Jim's cock, stroking it slowly as he inched forwards until he was completely buried inside Jim.

Full again and Jim loved it. He wiggled his hips and both gasped.

Jim wrapped his hands around Selek’s biceps and pulled the older Vulcan on top of him, their chests flush together. Jim’s cock released and trapped between them.

Selek pulled out and thrust back in again. Jim could only let out a strangled moan in response as Selek's ridges rubbed his prostate. Selek's thrusts were slow and steady. His forehead rested against Jim’s as they groaned and moaned into each other.

As much as Jim loved the rougher side of sex, this, this was always welcome. Just going slow and basking in each other. He mewled as Selek slid a hand threw his hair. 

“Thank you, Jim,” he sighed then kissed Jim. Jim kissed back, enjoy the dancing of tongues. It was different from his Spock but not so much so. A little thought popped up in the back of his mind…maybe…maybe they could do this again.

Selek circled his hips, rocking steadily in and out of Jim’s tight, warmth.

Jim tightened his legs around Selek, encouraging the Vulcan to go a bit faster and deeper. He broke the kiss and bared his neck to Selek. Selek mouthed along his jugular and nipped at him. He gradually thrust harder and faster as the pleasure started to mount in them both.

“I…I must…Jim…” Selek groaned.

“Go for it…I want it.” He did want it. They could make love properly another time. Selek needed to completely satiate his fever.

Jim slid a hand between them and gripped his cock, pulling it in time with the Vulcan’s thrusts. When he felt the familiar knot starting to grow and stretch him, Jim came with a cry, spurting up his and Selek’s stomach. His internal muscles clenching around Selek and the knot. The Vulcan grunted, his hips stuttering a bit.

Jim felt the knot swelling more, catching on his rim as it went in and out until it was finally too big and just barely popped in. Selek ground against him then stilled as the pulse of seed started to fill Jim. His body sagged over Jim and buried his face into Jim’s neck.

“Fuck.” Jim held onto the Vulcan, both shuddering and shaking. Jim rubbed his hands along the elder’s back, holding him and kissing the side of his face.

When Jim felt Selek’s cock twitch a final time, the Vulcan finally relaxed. He nuzzled against him then slowly pushed himself up onto his forearms.

“My apologies once more, Jim. You are…intoxicating.”

Jim smiled up at him and placed his hands to the Vulcan’s cheeks. “Yeah, I know.” He pulled Selek down for quick kiss. When they parted, Jim asked. “Knots.”

“A left-over biological feature from our primal ancestry.”

“How long until that goes down?”

“Several moments, Jim. It would’ve been better to take you on your stomach so we could be tied together on our sides more comfortably.”

Jim adjusted himself under Selek, gasped at the tug of the knot. “Nah, its fine. How’s New Vulcan treating you?”

Selek shook his head then relayed what he had been up to.

When several minutes had passed, the knot subsided enough for Selek to slip out. The older Spock rolled onto his back bside him. Jim turned and cuddled against him.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to doing this again.”

“Pon Farr occurs every even years.”

Jim played with Selek’s chest hair. “Not what I meant.”

Selek kissed his forehead. “And how would my counter part feel about such a thing?”

“I told you. Spock and I are open about things, about our relationship. Usually we are together when we are open but, since its you. I don’t think he’d mind. I don’t think he’d want to join. Although…”

“I have no desire to lay with my counterpart sexually, even if you were in the middle.”

Jim chuckled. “Fair enough.”

The door to the room slid open. They lifted their heads and found the Vulcan from before standing in the doorway.

“We observed your Pon Farr has concluded,” she said. “

Jim blinked and then noticed the camera in the corner of the room. He huffed then gingerly sat up. “I never caught your name.”

“T’Zora.”

“Jim,” he said, giving her a little wave. “A better heads up on the knotting would’ve been nice.”

Her slanted brow went up.

“How long have we been in here?” Jim asked.

“Five point one four hours.”

“Fuck.” _I thought it was longer than that. Jeez._

“Indeed,” Selek agreed. “Some can go days with their mate while in fever.”

_Days? Glad these guys just need several hours. Although several days just being fucked did sound nice._

“Sybok is close to phase three. You will have three hours to shower, see the medic, and rest before you will be needed again.”

“Great. Can I see my Spock?”

“No,” she said tersely.

“Fine.”

Jim and Selek helped each other up and out of the room. They showered together, with Selek thoroughly making sure Jim was squeaky clean. After the bath, Selek had to depart. They shared an embrace and quick kiss. Selek wished him well with Sybok before leaving Jim.

The medic showed up right after Selek left and led Jim into another room. Up on a biobed with his feet in stirrups, Jim was given another hypo before being poked and probed to make sure there was no tearing.

“Come here often?” Jim asked the medic.

“Silence is acceptable, Captain.”

“Usually when someone’s got a finger up my ass, they want me to be anything but silent.”

The finger was removed only for the medic to grab a long, thin wand. Jim swallowed.

“Silence is wonderful actually,” Jim said.

“The regenerator will heal any small tears or fissures as well as sooth the muscle.”

“Okay but…hello!” The wand was none to gently slid in him. All the way until Jim arched and gasped as it was pressed beyond a reasonable point. “Nngh.”

“It will only take a moment.” The medic stood and walked from him.

“Sadist.” Jim hissed. _I like him._

Afterwards, Jim was brought to another room. Inside reminded Jim of a hotel room with just a double bed and a bathroom. Jim plopped down onto the soft, fluffy comforter.

“One down, four to go.”


	3. Sybok

After resting, Jim was brought back to the same room as before. This time, it had a hint of a sterile smell, one that Jim associated with medical bay. He saw the mess from his and Selek’s time had been cleaned up from the floor. The mattress in the corner had new blankets on top of it.

T’Zora was there waiting but the bench. “The room was cleaned and sanitized. Vulcans in fever do not care to smell others.”

“No, right, yeah, makes since.” Jim walked to the breeding bench and took his robe off, handing it to her again. Jim stepped closer and knelt over the device. He slicked little Jim back into the cocksleeve then climbed on, spreading, and putting his arms and legs back into place.

T’Zora walked around him and used restraints to secure him to the bench. She gave him another hypo and even squirted some lubricant down his crack. She then stood in front of him and held a something to his face. Jim jerked his head back and eyed it.

“What?”

“Sybok will use your mouth as well. This is to help.”

“A mouth spreader?” Jim shook his head. “No, thanks, I can suck cock just fine without one.”

T’Zora’s brow went up again. It was cute on Spock, but this lady was just annoying. “Very well. It was to help.” She walked away and out the door.

Jim stared ahead at the padded wall. Lil Cap’n Kirk was out of commission for a moment but still appreciated the sleeve. Jim tried at the restraints but once again they held him well.

The sliding door slid open behind him. It closed a moment later and footsteps came closer. Jim didn’t look. He felt, though, two large hands slap down onto his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Jim gasped.

A low growl came from the new Vulcan in the room. The hands kneaded his flesh and spread his cheeks. Two thumbs slid along his crack, smearing out the lube T’Zora had dropped on him. The thumbs came to quivering entrance and rubbed circles.

Sybok growled again as the muscle clenched and unclenched for him. Both thumbs slid inside and spread his rim.

“Nngn,” Jim mewled. _Straight to the point._

Just as quickly as the thumbs appeared, they disappeared and Sybok’s hands slid away completely. Jim lifted his head and suddenly Sybok was before him.

“Hello. I’m Jim.”

Sybok was not built like Spock, no. He was a little taller and stockier with a neatly trimmed beard and messy hair. Bear-ish, Jim figured. His dark eyes, blown wide with fever stared down at him. Jim swallowed as he took in the naked Vulcan. His cock was just as large as both Spocks, but a tad shorter and more girthier. It was going to fill him good.

Sybok growled and grabbed the top of Jim’s blonde hair, yanking his head up and shuffling closer. Jim, on instinct, opened his mouth. Sybok used his other hand to grip his base, aligning his member with Jim’s mouth and shoving in.

Jim closed his eyes and gagged slightly as Sybok bottomed out. Jim’s face smashed against his bush. His mouth strained around the hot dick. Jim silently thanked his non-existent gag reflex as he felt the head of Sybok’s cock nudge at the back of his throat.

_Maybe the spreader would’ve been nice,_ Jim wondered.

Sybok grunted and then started pumping his hips. Jim hallowed his cheeks and rubbed his tongue along the prominent vein underneath. Sybok gripped his hair tighter. He started to thrust roughly into Jim’s throat. Jim’s eyes watered and it was all he could do to breathe through his nostrils when he was able to.

Sybok tilted Jim’s head back and adjusted himself closer. His cock plunging in and out. His thrust becoming slightly erratic.

Jim had been face fucked many times before. Sybok took the cake. The roughest he’d had. There was no time to get Jim used to him or his girth. His throat convulsed as Sybok pushed deeper. He couldn’t help but whimper around the gift. Tears prickling at his eyes as saliva dripped around the thickness pumping into him. He tried to be a good hole. He sucked as best as he could and earned low groans from the Vulcan but in the end that wasn’t what Sybok was interested in. He needed a warm hole and that’s what Jim was.

Soon, Jim felt what he’d felt with Selek and panicked. He tried squirming but couldn’t move. Sybok held him tighter—held him in place while his knot started to grow and knock against Jim’s lips at every thrust.

His jaw ached. The knot forced his mouth open wider and wider as it continuously entered him. He breathed harshly through his nose as Sybok pushed in, not caring for Jim’s comfort. Jim bucked against the restraints as the large knot slipped past his lips one last time and locked behind his teeth.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

Sybok groaned and tried to pull out but stopped at Jim’s high pinched whining. His movements turned to shallow rocking. Both hands slid through Jim’s hair, holding him still as Jim felt the cock start to twitch, the tip just past his uvula and down his throat.

Jim braced himself and started swallowing as soon as the first burst of cum filled his mouth. He squeezed his wet eyes closed. His throat spasmed, wanting the cock out, but that wasn’t going to happen. He swallowed and swallowed but soon his throat just relaxed the continuous stream of seed just slid down his throat. Jim whimpered. His mouth sore and stretched too wide. The numbing stuff definitely didn’t help him here.

Sybok let out a long, low growl. His hips stopped moving and he sat there, buried in Jim’s cavern. One hand left Jim’s head and smoothed down his back, petting him.

Jim didn’t know how long the Vulcan came but it wasn’t soon enough. The knot stayed swollen for some afterwards before finally shrinking enough. Jim whined around it.

_Out out out!_

Sybok grunted, patted his head then eased out. Whatever seed was left, Jim spit out onto the floor and went into a coughing fit.

_Next time, mouth spreader. Or maybe a gag so he doesn’t do this next time. Will there be a next time?_

Sybok moved away and back to behind Jim. Jim hung his head and waited for Sybok to continue.

The Vulcan’s larges hands came down and slapped his cheeks just as he did before. Jim let out a surprised cry. A pleased rumbling sound came from Sybok.

_He’s gonna be rough,_ Jim figured. The hands giggled his firm globes then spread him. Two thumbs slid around his slick hole again. Jim did like having his ass played with. Lil Cap’n, recovered from Selek, perked up and hardened in the cock sleeve. Jim moaned at the tightness around him and at Sybok pressing both thumbs in.

“Oh.”

Another pleased rumble and then the thumbs spread. Jim tensed up and let out another noise. The thumbs went as deep as the could before retreating.

The Vulcan didn’t waste any time with more prepping. Jim felt one hand slid to his hip and held him as the other, Jim figured, was on his cock. It slid along Jim’s ass.

_Here we go again._ Jim closed his eyes and braced himself.

Sybok’s cock entered him, moving slow, inching his thick cock into Jim’s ready hole. The slow drag felt wonderful, and Jim couldn't help but moan.

_Maybe not so rough,_ Jim hoped. Nice and slow but good.

Sybok bottomed out and paused there, his pelvis and thick bush nestled against Jim’s plump bottom. Jim clenched around him and whined. He was definitely thicker than Spock and Selek. Jim was able to wiggle his hips just a little bit, pulling a growl out of Sybok. The Vulcan pulled roughly out of Jim who grunted and hissed at the dull pain. The cock was rammed back and Sybok started roughly fucking into Jim’s body.

“Oh…ah…fuck…mhmm.” Jim bit his bottom lip and keened. It hurt, but in the good way Jim always enjoyed. He was rougher than Selek. His fingers and nails digging into his skin. The Vulcan showed no sign of stopping or easy up. The bench creaked and groaned under the momentum.

Jim panted and moaned loudly as Sybok continued using him, his thrusts rough and borderline brutal. The padded room filled with sounds of Jim’s constant noises of pleasure and the wet slapping of skin against skin. He just knew his ass would be red after this, especially is Sybok continued this momentum the rest of their time together.

Sybok growled loudly. One of his hands left his hip and grabbed a fistful of hair. Jim screamed as his head was pulled back.

“Nngn, fuck yes,” Jim whined. His own cock rubbing in the sleeve and leaking under those blows of the blood fevered Vulcan pumping into him. Spock’s brother knew how to fuck.

Another growl from the Vulcan and the swell of his knot started to form. Jim’s body thrummed, overwhelmed by the alpha rutting into him. He felt so full, so used. He whimpered and whined as every thrust sent spikes of aching pleasure through his body.

Jim whimpered as he felt Sybok’s knot, now bigger, trying to push through the tight ring of muscles. His toes curled as he his body stretched wide around it, let it in. It was bigger than Selek’s. Jim’s fists clenched tight as the Vulcan pushed and pulled, his rim catching and dragging on the knot until it finally it was too big to pull back out.

Sybok tried though and Jim screamed. The Vulcan got the picture quickly and instead thrust forward, pressing it in as deep as he could. Jim whined at the pressure it caused in him and against his prostate. Pleasure rippled through Jim, his body shaking and clenching around Sybok’s knot. It was too much. His seed spurted out and onto the floor like before.

Sybok growled and shot his load in him.

Panting, Jim went limp. Sybok released his hair and petted him. Jim head lobbed forward. He stared at the floor while the Vulcan shallowly pumped into him as best as he could while knotted to him.

Sybok adjusted himself, the knot tugging and causing Jim to weakly mewl in protest. Sybok didn’t care, just as Selek hadn’t while he was in the fever. He laid over Jim just as Selek had and nuzzled into his neck, softly biting at the juncture. His chest rumbled against Jim’s back.

Jim closed his eyes and passed out.

* * *

Sybok, much younger than Selek, used him more while Jim went in and out of consciousness. Every so often, an orgasm would be ripped from him but for the most part he was just used for Sybok’s pleasure.

Jim came back to the land of the conscious, after passing out for the fourth…or maybe fifth time, to someone taking the restraints away.

The weight of a heavy Vulcan was gone from him. His ass was empty of cock and seed leaked out of him. Jim slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to the side.

Sybok smiled down at him. “Hello, mate of my brother.”

Jim blinked. “Hello.”

Sybok finished taking the restraints off them carefully helped Jim up. Jim hissed as his spent member pulled free from the sleeve. On his feet, Jim swayed. Sybok caught him and supported him with an arm around his waist.

“I got you, Captain.”

“Jim.”

“Jim.”

“Legs are jelly,” Jim said.

“Understandable. You have been fastened to the breeding bench for several hours.”

Jim snorted. “And fucked by a hung Vulcan in a mating fever.”

Sybok laughed and nodded. “Yes, indeed. I do apologize for my roughness.” Sybok walked them over the mattress and gently lowered Jim down onto his back. “But thank you for seeing me through my time. I normally have a companion, but alas, not this time.”

Jim rubbed his hands over his face, wiping off sweat and dried tears. “Not a problem. My ass is here for the House of Surak.”

“Again, thank you.” Sybok knelt over Jim. “You were with my brother’s counterpart earlier.”

“I was.” Jim laid his arms above his head, stretching out. “I know you need one more time with me.”

“I do, but I will make it pleasurable for the both of us.”

Jim shook his head. “You don’t have to. I’m spent, actually.”

“Oh, I don’t think so. I am well for now. I have time to take care of you.”

“Really, its fine,” Jim insisted, although the thought of being taken care of sounded nice.

Sybok smirked and shook his head back at Jim. “Just relax and let me, blonde one.”

Jim bit his bottom lip and reluctantly nodded.

Sybok's hand caressed his stomach, his fingers tracing the quivering muscles, before moving up to his chest, brushing over his nipples.

_Oh, that is very nice,_ Jim closed his eyes and exhaled. His nipples instantly hardened. Sybok rubbed and teased them causing Jim to moan. He felt himself becoming interested again, his cock twitching as blood rushed down to it.

“Feel good, Jim?”

“Yes,” Jim moaned again. It tapered off into a high wine when Sybok's mouth latched onto one of his hard nipples. “Oh, yes.”

Sybok suckled at the nub, rolling the other between his fingers. When Jim was panting and both nubs harder and bruised, Sybok kissed down his stomach. His tongue dipped into his navel and then down toward his hips.

“Do you like annilingus, my temporary lover?” Sybok asked before licking up Jim’s shaft.

Jim eyes shot open. He nodded frantically against the bedding. “Y…yes.”

“Good, I love eating out.” Sybok gave him a sly smile before dropping his head down to suck Jim's cock into his mouth. Jim bucked up from the mattress and cried out. The Vulcan swallowed his cock down until he felt his head brush the back of Sybok's throat.

“Fuck.”

Sybok hummed around him then eased two fingers into his slick hole. They found his prostate quickly and played mercilessly rubbing and rubbing until Jim was shaking. Sybok gave him one more long suck up his cock before popping off. His large hands lifted Jim’s legs up, spreading them in a V, and putting him on display. 

Jim threw his head back when the Vulcan’s head ducked down. Hot breath ghosted along his balls and perineum.

“Fuck,” Jim gasped, his whole body thrumming as Sybok's tongue lapped at his asshole. The rough tongue circled his puffy, quivering entrance then slid inside him. Jim mewed at the sensation, as he always did. He arched his ass down against the man's face wantonly. His eyes rolled back while the Vulcan ate him out, his tongue quickly thrusting in and out of Jim's body, his lips moving across his skin like he was kissing his ass and loving every second of it. His large hands squeezed the back of Jim’s thighs were he had Jim still spread open for him.

Jim bowed his back and gripped the bedding until his knuckles where white. Sybok was unbelievable with his mouth.

Jim panted and moaned, chest rising and falling as he edged closer and closer to bliss. He let go of the bedding with one hand and grabbed himself. His thigh muscles tightened, arching up and wanting more of Sybok's prodding, slick tongue and Sybok gave it to him. Jim wailed desperately. He stroked himself fast and firm until his orgasm was wrung out of him. His release streaked up his chest as the Vulcan’s tongue continued its torment inside him for a moment longer.

When Sybok finally pulled away, he let Jim’s legs drop to the mattress. Jim looked at him with hooded eyes. Sybok smirked and whipped his met mouth off with the back of his hand.

“I get why my brother is so enthralled by you,” Sybok said. “You are exquisite.”

“He…” Jim licked his lips. “likes me for more than just my body.”

“I am sure but damn.” Sybok patted Jim’s stomach. “it’s a hell of a body and the noises you make, I could get used to listening to.”

Jim blushed and looked away. Sybok chuckled and then eased Jim over onto his stomach. He grabbed a pillow and Jim helped him put it under his hips, so it elevated his behind. Jim didn’t have the energy to hold himself up on his knees.

“May I?” Sybok asked even though he was already palming Jim’s cheeks.

Jim nodded.

“Thank you.”

The mattress moved under him as Sybok got closer. Jim closed his eyes as he was slowly entered for that…well, he’d lost track of that a while back. Sybok bottomed out with a grunt before pulling back out and thrusting back in. Jim relaxed onto the mattress and took it. Sybok draped over his back and steadily pumped into him harder and harder. His breath hot against Jim’s neck. As much as the ridges rubbed his prostate, Jim couldn’t get it up anymore. He shook through a dry orgasm when Sybok’s knot grew too big and finally caught inside him.

Jim groaned as he felt the Vulcan’s seed fill him again. Sybok nipped at his neck and laid still on top of him. Jim was glad he rested his weight on his elbows beside Jim’s shoulders.

“’m glad I can’t get pregnant,” Jim breathed.

Sybok chuckled into his neck. “Not this time at least. There are ways.”

“No thanks.”

“I heard you died.”

“Eh, sort of,” Jim replied. “Nearly dead.”

“I am sorry you were nearly dead.”

“Thanks.”

“How long have you and my brother been fucking?”

“We are dating.” Jim chuckled. “But a few years now. We got together shortly after my sort of death but before the start of our five-year mission.”

Sybok hummed then circled his hips. Jim tensed up and mewled.

“Love that noise.”

“Thanks. Spock does too.” Jim looked over his shoulder. “How long has it been since you two saw each other?”

“I left Vulcan permanently when I was twenty. Spock was eight. Father and I don’t see eye to eye about things. Amanda was lovely. She always made me laugh.”

“I’ve heard many good things about her. I’m sorry she’s done.”

“We all are.”

Jim nodded. “Did you and Spock get along.”

Sybok let out a short chortle. “A bit. Being twelve years a part, our relationship wasn’t the closest. I was also devilish in my youth. I think I left him in the park once when he was three. There was a skirt I wanted to chase, and Spock didn’t want to stop swinging.”

“I’m glad he wasn’t kidnapped.”

“Kidnapping is illogical,” Sybok said. “And you know Spock. Whoever took him would’ve immediately brought him back.”

Jim laughed. “God, you’re right. They would’ve. He was taken a few months ago on a mission. Him and his science team. After an hour, the negotiators were like ‘fuck you Starfleet and take the pointy eared one back’. Apparently he kept reciting Federation and Starfleet codes at them until they got fed up.”

“That sounds like my brother. Cute but annoying as hell.”

“Yep. I love him, though.”

“I am glad to hear that. I always figured he’d find a nice human to accept him. A Vulcan mate just wouldn’t’ve have done it for him.”

“Yeah. Got any embarrassing stories?”

“I have many, Jim. Let's see...where to start...”

* * *

Sybok’s knot lasted a bit longer than Selek’s but after a while it subsided, and the Vulcan pulled out of him and laid beside him. Jim didn’t feel the need to cuddle him like he did with Selek. He was just Spock’s brother he’d had sex with. Jim didn’t feel the pull for closeness and Sybok didn’t seem to feel it either.

He did lean a few things about Spock to tease him about later.

The quiet bliss of just quietly laying together was soon interrupted with the door sliding open and the familiar voice of T’Zora followed. 

“We noticed you were…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim interrupted. He sat up and nodded at her. “Shower, medic, rest, back to bench.”

* * *

Up on a biobed with his feet in stirrups, Jim was once more being poked and probed.

“Come here often?” Jim couldn’t resist as it was the same medic as before.

Said medic stood and grabbed the long, thin wand.

“Dinner first would be nice,” Jim teased.

The medic quired a brow up before sliding the want swiftly into him. All the way until Jim arched and gasped as it was pressed deeper than before “Nngh. Fuck.”

“It will only take a moment.” The medic stood between his legs this time instead of walking away. Eyes staring down at Jim’s bottom.

“Can I get the name of my sadist?”

“Tasav.”

“Tasav the sadist.”

Tasav grabbed the end of the wand sticking out of Jim and gave it a wiggle. Jim curled his toes and bit his bottom lip to keep from mewling.

"It was out of place."

"Uh-huh," Jim moaned. "Sure."

_Definitely need to see about a threesome with him after all of this is done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated!


	4. Sopek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock's uncle this chapter. Sarek next chapter. I originally had that switched around but after rereading what I'd written, Sopek needed to come first. Snort. Come first LOL

Jim cuddled a pillow in the resting room. He laid on his side and stared at the wall across from him. There was a television screen but no remote to access it. Jim didn’t care. He was never a huge fan of shows, preferring books instead.

The lights were dimmed low. He had them completely off when he first came back from the medic. He slept for a while, his body wrung out from the fuck fest he was undertaking.

_Two down, three to go. I hope Spock is doing okay._

Jim had arranged for the Enterprise to stay in orbit for two weeks above New Vulcan. One, to give him and Spock a chance to rest after the crazy mating time and bonding and two, to give his crew some time to rest as well. New Vulcan was still developing the new planet. It had done a lot of work but still had so much to do. They had a few tourist spots that Jim pointed out to his crew as well as some beaches and lakes.

He knew the crew was in good hands under Sulu’s leadership. Sulu had proven to be a great captain when Jim had put him in charge back during the Khan fiasco.

“Do not test me,” Jim repeated what Sulu had said. He snorted. “Man, that’s a good line.”

“Is it normal for humans to talk to themselves?”

“Gah!” Jim jumped and rolled out of the bed, ready for a fight, only to see T’Zora standing there.

She stared at his raised fists. “I assure you; you would lose.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“I have mastered two lethal forms of martial arts under a renowned master. You would lose.”

Jim relaxed and stood up straight. “Well, we’ll have to spar one day when this is over.”

“If you wish,” she said simply. “It is time for Sopek. Follow me.”

* * *

She hit him with a few more hypos when he was back in the room and strapped to the breeding bench. Jim hung his head and relaxed as best as he could after she had left.

 _I wonder if we can get something like this back on the ship?_ Jim wondered, looking at what he could of the bench. He knew there were shops that sold smaller ones. They could always just get some restraints and rig them to the desk in Jim or Spock’s room, but it just wouldn’t be the same.

_Probably wouldn’t be able to hide it well. Then if we had guests, they’d ask about it. Could throw a blanket over it and pretend it’s some type of Vulcan athletic equipment. One does work up a sweat using it. Or being used on it._

Jim laughed to himself at the thought.

_Nah, we’ll just leave these to the clubs. The very, very fun clubs. Oh, like the last time at the club._

Jim thought back to several months prior when he and Spock had some shore leave on Risa. They found a new pleasure club. It was discreet and private. They paid a lot for a weekend guest pass. The Friday night they went, they had a pass-n-play night. 

Closing his eyes, Jim remembered how Spock had clasped a collar around his neck and a blind fold over his eyes. He’d been paraded around the dark club naked. Spock let others give him little swaps with their hands or paddles.

Lil Cap’n perked up, swelling in the cocksleave. Jim moaned and wiggled on the bench. He could only give tiny thrusts into the sleeve, offering a little bit of pleasure for Jim.

That night had been mind-blowing. Blindfolded and passed around. Sucking cock after cock, being fucked over and over all while Spock whispered what a good boy he was.

“Fuck,” Jim moaned again. He was a good boy. Most of the time. Bratty the rest.

Afterwards, back at their hotel, Spock had played him out on the bed and worshiped him. They went back the next night and took a private room with another couple to play with.

 _Wonder when we can go back?_ Jim thought.

The sliding door swished open behind him. It closed a moment later and footsteps came closer. Jim looked back as best as he could. He’d never met Spock’s uncle and wanted to know what he looked like. Dark eyes were glued to Jim’s body as the older Vulcan moved closer. He resembled Sarek and appeared to be a few years younger. Shorter and thinner, as well.

“Hi, I’m…okay, yep, just…unf…get going then.”

Sopek was eager, like the others. His hands spread Jim’s cheeks and fingers propped his entrance. The Vulcan shuffled closer. His engorged member slid along his crack before finding purchase to slowly enter him.

Jim felt the first slick press of Sopek’s dick against his backside. Sopek rutted against his ass a few times, missing each time. He growled and adjusted himself over Jim, finally hitting his mark. His cock nudged against Jim’s entrance, pushing until the head popped in.

“Oh,” Jim moaned as he was spread apart once again but Vulcan cock. Sopek growled deep and low when he bottomed out. He wasn’t as thick as Selek and Sybok but boy was he long. At least an inch longer than the previous House of Surak members. The head lodging in him deep.

“Fuck.”

Sopek let out a long, relieved moan.

“Me too,” Jim sighed.

Sopek wasted no time, just like the others. He started pumping his hips, thrusts rocking Jim and the bench.

Jim hung his head and watched the metal legs of the bench strain against the bolts keeping them down. He clenched his fists. His body thrummed in pleasure when Sopek shifted and began hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust.

“Oh yes,” Jim gasped.

Sopek growled again. He gripped Jim’s hips tighter, snapped his hips forward, jackhammering into Jim in earnest. Jim mewled and moaned, mouth refusing to shut as the Vulcan had his way with him. All he could do was take it.

“Yes,” Jim moaned loudly. Lil Cap’n rocked in back and forth in the cock sleeve. Jim almost wished he could touch himself but no, he didn’t want to. He liked finishing untouched; finishing at the mercy of whoever was fucking him.

Jim felt himself close to climax. He mewled as the thrusts became more and more erratic. The knot starting swell and catch. When it was finally too big and lodged into him, Jim came with a shout.

Sopek still and growled, hands bruising against Jim’s hips. Jim felt the burst of cool seed start to fill his channel. He sighed and closed his eyes. Sopek bent back over Jim, making himself flush against his back. He nipped hard at the side of Jim’s neck.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Jim said. 

Sopek’s chest rumbled in response.

* * *

Jim opened his eyes later. A few hours? Several? He didn’t know. He’d been awake, then asleep, then awake, then passed out. Sopek just kept going and going, like the others had.

Now, he laid over Jim’s back, nuzzling against his neck. His chest rumbled against Jim. His knot was almost deflated enough to slip out.

“Still out it?” Jim asked, expecting silence.

“No.”

Jim blinked. “Um…okay.”

“You have a pleasing body. I couldn’t help but continue touching. I apologize.”

“Oh, no, its fine,” Jim replied. “Been touched many times. Doesn’t bother me.”

Sopek shifted above him, resting his weight on his forearms beside Jim’s arm’s instead on top of Jim. “Fine has variable definitions.”

Jim snorted. “You Vulcans and that phrase.”

Sopek moved again, the knot pulling and causing Jim to whine as it slipped out completely followed by the rest of Sopek’s member. Jim’s ass twitched and quivered at the emptiness. He felt Sopek’s seed slowly seeped out of him.

“God,” Jim sighed. “I’m just a cum dump to you guys, aren’t I?”

“Pon Farr’s main purpose is procreation,” Sopek said. “So yes.”

Chuckling, Jim nodded his head as best as he could. Sopek moved off of him and started undoing the restraints.

Jim stood up and stretched his arms. He turned and slowly walked to the mattress with Sopek close behind. Once at the mattress, Jim plopped down onto his back.

Sopek sat on his knees beside him.

“Hi.”

Sopek offered a Vulcan salute. “Greetings. I am Sopek. Younger brother of Sarek. Uncle of Spock.”

“Jim. Spock’s boyfriend. Captain of the Enterprise. Cum dump.”

Sopek’s dark eyes twinkled in amusement. The bear hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “It is nice to meet you, Jim.”

“Likewise.” Jim glanced down Sopek’s body to his member still standing up. “So are all Vulcans well-endowed or is just your family?”

Sopek looked down at himself and arched a brow. “I have not given the size of my penis much thought.” He shrugged and lifted his head to meet Jim’s eyes. “My mate is satisfied with mine and I with his.”

“Oh, you have a husband?” Jim asked, brows raising in slight surprise.

“Salvir. We have been bonded for forty-two years.”

“Congrats. Kids?”

“Two. They are off planet studying.”

“That’s nice.” Jim smiled at Sopek. “Um…if you want to just go ahead…you know.” Jim spread his legs. “That’s fine.”

“Would you like to fuck me?” Sopek asked.

Blue eyes widened. “What?”

“I am fine at this moment and do not need to be in you just yet. Would you care to fuck me? Salvir and I switch. I find bottoming just as pleasurable as topping.”

Jim sat up on his elbows. “I…”

“Or do you exclusively prefer to bottom?”

“No…I…I like both just fine. I mean, yeah, I am way more of a bottom than a top. I’m submissive. Bratty sub. Spock and I…well…he’s mostly on top but when we…” Jim licked his lips and nervously chuckled. “I am saying a hell of a lot more than you need to know.”

“You are but I do not mind. What is said in this room will stay here. My mate and I have a swing in our room. It is quite fun.”

“Swings are definitely fun,” Jim replied. “Why…why isn’t he here with you? T’Pau said he was ill.”

Sopek nodded. “We are not young. I am 83 and he…”

“Seriously?” Jim blurted out and asked.

“Yes. Vulcans age differently than humans. My elder brother Sarek is 97.”

“Fuck.”

Sopek nodded. “As I was saying. I am 83. Salvir is 80. Last month a type of influenza spread through New Vulcan. Most recovered. My Salvir became very ill and is just now starting to feel better. My time would have put too much stress on him. I tried to find a surrogate but then you and Spock arrived.”

“And here I am being shared,” Jim finished.

“I do apologize if…”

“No, no, no.” Jim sat up, ignoring the little ache in his backside. He patted Sopek’s thigh. “I’m good. I like being helpful and…well…if things are being kept in this room…and I’ve already said this to Selek…Spock and I…are open-ish.”

“Open-ish?”

Jim shrugged. “We love each other. He’s my everything and I’m his everything. Its…we’re emotionally monogamous but sexually promiscuous. We are with others together, never separate. I don’t go out alone to a bar for a hookup and neither does he. We talk and are open and usually we stick to certain clubs with our openness.”

“Sub clubs?” Sopek asked.

Jim laughed and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Fascinating.”

“Indeed.”

Sopek put his hand on Jim’s upper thigh and squeezed. “I would very much like to ride you, Jim.” His hand slid up and gently grasped Lil Cap’n.

Jim’s mouth opened in a soft moan.

“Are you receptive to that?” His hand slowly worked up and down, thumb gliding along his slick head at each upstroke.

“Uh-uh.”

“Lay back down.”

“Uh-huh.” Jim did as instructed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Sopek’s mouth was on him. Jim bucked up and keened as the Vulcan sucked him good for a few moments before popping off. “Fuck.”

“Indeed.”

Jim's watched as Sopek straddled his hips and reached behind himself. The Vulcan’s face twisted in concentration and pleasure. “Need some of my fingers?” Jim asked.

“I can manage.”

“Okay.” Jim grabbed Sopek and stroked him while the Vulcan stretched himself open. When Sopek nodded he was ready, Jim let him go and worked his now slick hand over his own member, getting it good and coated.

Sopek shuffled up so he was kneeling over Jim’s cock. Jim held his base while Sopek slowly sunk down on him.

“Good god,” Jim groaned. He removed his hand and gripped Sopek’s hip when the Vulcan sat down fully until they were flush together. Jim couldn’t help but buck up slightly. Sopek was nice and tight around him. It had been a while since Jim was inside anyone. His cock throbbed, quite happy with the situation.

“You good?” Jim panted out.

“Yes,” Sopek groaned. “You are well endowed yourself.”

Jim chuckled then moaned loudly when Sopek tightened around him. Sopek started to move on Jim, back and forth, up, and down, before finding a good rhythm for themselves. Jim slid his hands up along Sopek’s sides to his hairy chest. Sopek tossed his head back as Jim pinched his nipples and rubbed the pert nubs.

“You feel so good,” Jim huffed.

“As do you,” Sopek replied.

Jim’s hands dropped down and caressed his hips. Sopek leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of Jim’s head. He circled his hips and bowed his back, moaning Jim’s name.

“Ah, yes.”

Sopek started moving faster, riding Jim harder, his cock bouncing against his stomach. Jim bucked up and held on tight.

“I’m…I’m close.”

Sopek clenched around him in response. “Come, Jim. I want your seed.”

“Fuck!” Jim’s legs quivered; his body thrummed. The pleasure grew in him. He was getting close. So close. He closed his eyes and bucked up again. He was almost there. Sopek moved faster edging him closer and closer until…

“Sopek,” Jim gasped, arching his back and shooting his load into the older Vulcan. “Ah…god…fuck.”

Sopek slowed and road him gently through it. Jim panted and melted into a puddle under Sopek. Sopek stopped then eased off of Jim. Jim watched with hooded eyes as Lil’ Cap’n reappeared from Sopek’s channel and hung limply down.

Sopek spread Jim’s legs apart and stroked his own still hard cock. “I need to…”

“Yeah, I know.” Jim turned over and Sopek put a pillow under him before getting into place. Jim whined when Sopek slowly entered him.

“Oh,” Jim moaned. He gripped the bedding under him and focused on the slide of Sopek’s cock inside him. His own spent member rocked against the pillow. Too spent for another round. It still felt nice, though.

Sopek grabbed his hips, jabbing into him at a steady pace until his knot finally caught, stuck inside him. Sopek let out a deep groan. He leaned over Jim’s back as Jim felt Sopek coming inside of him.

“Do ya’ll have like an endless supply of semen?” Jim asked.

Sopek slowly and carefully eased them onto their sides. “It seems that way, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Jim sighed. “Did you husband mind that you were going to use your nephew’s mate?”

“He did not. The situation was dire. This is also not my first time using someone other than my mate. Fourteen years ago, he was off planet and unable to return quick enough. It was logical to seek another to lay with.”

“Its cool that you guys…Vulcans…aren’t all that stiff with monogamy. I was scared when Spock asked about my sexual past. He divulged about the clubs I’d gone to—the people I played with. Luckily, he was interested in trying out something new. I was fine with just being with him and only him.”

“Monogamy is the norm with Vulcans but polyamory is not unheard of as is polygamy.”

“Eh, I only want to marry Spock. One day.”

“You will soon.”

“Mm.” Jim looked at Sopek over his shoulder. “You’re good at riding.”

“I do enjoy it.”

“Same. Gives you some power and control. Power bottom!” Jim punched the air before him than laughed.

“Indeed.”

“So, do you have any embarrassing stories about Spock when he was a kid? I’ve collected a few from Sybok. I want to ammo to tease him with.”

“Unfortunately, I only recall one moment that would be considered embarrassing.”

“Pray tell.”

* * *

Sopek’s knot lasted as long as it took to tell the embarrassing story. He pulled out of Jim and laid beside him. Like Sybok, Jim didn’t feel the need to cuddle him like he did with Selek. He was just Spock’s uncle he’d had sex with. Fun sex. Sopek was nice guy. He wouldn’t mind hanging out with him and his partner for lunch or dinner sometime. No sex, though, just enjoying the company.

“My nephew is lucky to have you,” Sopek said.

“He is,” Jim agreed. “I am too. He’s great.”

“Indeed. Thank you, Jim. For seeing me through my time.

The door slid open and T’Zora entered.

“You’re welcome. Thanks for riding me.”

“It was a pleasure.”

Jim laughed. “Indeed.”

* * *

In the locker room, Jim found a hidden hot tub and soaked in it for as long as he could. The warm water eased his overworked muscles. He was about to doze off when T’Zora interrupted his moment of relaxation.

After leaving the locker room, Jim went into the medical room with a smile. Tasav was there waiting. Jim gave him a wink which earned him a brow raise.

Jim laid on the biobed and put his feet up in the stirrups. Tasav sat on a swivel chair between his legs and slipped two lubricated fingers inside him.

“So, what does Tasav mean? James means supplanter or one who follows.”

“Unobtainable fruit,” the Vulcan replied.

“I see that…oh…ah…um…” Jim bit his bottom lip as the fingers, that should’ve been checking for tears and injuries, pressed against his prostate. Lil Cap’n gave a little jerk against his abdomen. “Single?”

Another rub against him then the fingers retreated. “Yes.” Tasav grabbed the long, thin wand.

“Single and ready to mingle?” JIm wiggled his brows at the medic.

Tasav quirked a brow up before sliding the wand swiftly into him until Jim felt Tasav’s hand where he held the base of the wand.

Jim arched and gasped. “I bet you really know your way around with that thing.” His toes curled as Tasav slowly twisted the device. “Ah. Fuck.”

“It is not an instrument that is commonly used.”

“Not a lot of booty hole injuries?”

Tasav pulled the wand out then none to gently pushed it back in. Jim gripped the sides of the bed and let out a gasp.

Tasav let it go and walked away.

_I need him and Spock in me sometime before we leave this planet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are most appreciated.  
> Lets me know you all are enjoying the story! :)


End file.
